


The Walls Have Ears

by h1lovecupcakes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1lovecupcakes/pseuds/h1lovecupcakes
Summary: Lucy tells all about her desires about a certain dragon slayer on a girls night. But they have an uninvited guest among them which has a  few things to say to her wishes.Basically Lucy lusts after Natsu and he does something about it.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	The Walls Have Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute filth. Proceed with caution.  
> And Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima - sensei.
> 
> Edit: Few mistakes I spotted as I re-read.

“Come on Lucy! Live a little!” Cana shout, causing all the girls to giggle at her antics. Lucy huffed and shook her head, eyes turning upwards as she questioned yet again why was she even here. 

They were supposed to have a girls night at guild. Celebrating some nonsense to cover the fact that Levy was giving the entire guild hell because of her hormones going into chaos mode thanks to her pregnancy. (It was planned for a couple weeks later actually, until Levy made 9 people cry at the same time.)

And it was good, really! They were sitting at the almost empty guild, drinking alcohol and laughing at silly jokes when Cana decided to turn things around.

“Just say it Lu – cy!” Levy drawled, swishing the fruit juice in her wine glass and pretending to be drunk like rest of them.

She probably was drunk. On hormones.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Lucy forcefully smiled right before gulping down her -actual- wine. She wasn’t sure if she could tell them, but even if she could there was no way she would.

“Look, I know I am drunk sometimes but - okay fine most of the time, stop laughing, you lunatic barmaid. No-hey-MIRA! MY bottle! Sto-LET GO! AS I WAS SAYING, before rudely interrupted, even I am aware how you look at that idiot sometimes. Just let it out girl, tell us what you been thinking during Lucy-time!” She giggled, and almost fell of from her chair when Lucy pushed her.

“I am not a pervert like you, Cana.” Lucy huffed and thanked Mira as she was handed yet another glass of wine.

“Listen sweetie, you can either hide it and let the frustration eat you or let it out when you still can.” Mira said, a shadow of a dangerous smirk lifting the corner of her lips as she turned her back to Lucy. “What do you mean by that?” said girl asked, confusion clear in her voice.

Mira winked to Cana as they made eye contact and forced her smirk to go away while she turned. Shrugging, she answered without even looking at Lucy. “I mean, how often are you away from the too-good hearing range of a slayer within this guild? This is all us grown up ladies right now but who knows when can we do this again? The others don’t like being kicked out from the guild even for a night, you know…” Mira kept talking as she switched empty drinks with freshly filled ones.

The girls all mumbled some agreements as Lucy looked down her glass, thinking. With a defeated sigh, she drank it up and slammed the glass on the table. “Fine.” 

The others just cheered, happy too see her give in and join their fun.

“Tell us everything.” Cana said, finishing her god-knows-what-number of a bottle. “But start with the dirty details.”

Lucy leaned back, eyes focused up on the ceiling, thinking. Surprisingly the others let her be, waiting patiently. _Fuck it_ , she thought.

“His hands are so much bigger than mine. I want him to choke me with them.” Lucy mumbled, like she was saying weather was nice outside.

After a minute the table burst up into cheers and whistles, Levy slapping her shoulder as she couldn’t help but laugh. Erza was suddenly very interested in her strawberry cake.

Lucy, feeling much lighter with their reaction, continued, “He has gotten so much taller than me, it makes me wish he would take me up in his arms. “The girls booed, waiting for something much dirtier. “And fuck me against a wall.” Lucy finished, gaining herself another round of whistles and applauds. 

“He eats like he is inhaling food, and it is disgusting. But sometimes, just sometimes I wonder how it would feel if he was eating _me_.”

“Damn, you naughty kitten!” Cana hollered, balanced on the tip of her chair dangerously. Mira was watching her like a hawk, but it was Erza that mumbled for her to keep going before stuffing more cake into her mouth. If you looked past the redness of her face, her gaze made Mira look innocent.

Lucy gulped, deciding now was not the time to piss of Titania. “He um. He has such strong arms and broad shoulders… I want to hold on to them as I ride him.”

Cana whistled, opening a new bottle. “Now we gettin’ somewhere alright!”. Levy reached towards Mira, asking for more of her special wine, aka fruit juice. “Let that writer side speak!”

Lucy rolled her eyes at her but kept going. “He sneaks into my bed at night. I woke up with all his weight on top of me more than once. And well…” Lucy trailed off, waiting for others to react. She was being dramatic, but they asked for it.

“And what?” Mira asked, overfilling Erza’s wine glass but neither noticed.

Lucy smirked, looking downright dangerous and so fitting among those ladies. “I don’t think it would fit.”

The whistles and comments after that made Lucy blush, losing the last ounce of confidence with that.

“Anyways,” she giggled, wiping her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to cool them. “It changes nothing.”

Cana looked her like she was stupid but Mira beat her to the answer. “It changes everything.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Lucy,-“

“Look, he doesn’t see me that way, okay?” Lucy huffed, her moodiness back. “Or anyone that I noticed. He is just interested in food and fighting and his family. I have never seen him look at any woman like he wants to get up and personal with them. “She switched her gaze from the table to the empty side of the guild.

She hated when she got like this. It wasn’t his fault. She knew that. It wasn’t her fault either. But sometimes she just couldn’t help but be mad at him for not returning her desire.

“Maybe he is asexual?” asked Juvia, who was eerily quiet all night long. They tried to get her join in the fun but her mind was elsewhere, so they assumed it was because Gray wasn2t here with her.

“Maybe.” Mumbled Lucy, picking the non-existent dirt from under her nails. “Either way, he is my best friend, my partner and in my heart even if he means so much more than that I am fine with what we have.”

Levy snorted, trying to reach that last piece of potato chips in the packet, “You are so clever yet so stupid.”

Lucy frowned at her friend, feeling a bit offended. “Oh yeah? Care to elaborate?”

“If you don’t see how much he wants you I think you are so blind that you don’t know that you are blind.” Blue haired mage answered, face half buried in the packet she refused to believe was empty.

“Sure Lev,” Lucy smiled, hormones truly cooked her friends head.

“I am just saying, tell this to his face just one time and you are riding with me on the motherhood train.” She huffed, leaving the poor packet alone after admitting defeat. “Now go fetch more chips, mama is having a chips-crisis.”

“That is not a thing.”

“I will not name you the godmother.”

“One packet of chips coming right up” Lucy said, as she stood up and saluted, making the entire table laugh again.

Nobody noticed Mira smirk as she watched the golden eyes in the dark side of the guild slowly following the celestial mage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Natsu was seething.

All he wanted was to make sure Lucy wasn’t getting drunk. She was irresistible on a good day, and when she got drunk and all clingy? Yeah Natsu wasn’t about to test his already strained control.

He half blamed on Gajeel, if he didn’t go getting Levy pregnant, Natsu wouldn’t be forced his stupid content hormones all around him during the time of his rut.

He had been dealing with it just fine, take a couple missions right after another and he was good. They had too much on their plate up to this year as well, so it was easier to ignore the urge to _take take take_ when their life was on the line.

But Gajeel went and knocked Levy up, and now Lucy was refusing to go on a long mission in fear of missing Levy give birth. Usually he would go solo, but after the year they did not talk about, he wasn’t okay with leaving Lucy behind.

Besides, leaving his mate with a clearly fertile dragon slayer didn’t sit right with his dragon side. No matter how much those two would never go for it.

In his eyes Lucy was the exception to all rules, if it meant getting to her every risk was worth taking. Except one; her.

Which was why Natsu had been playing nice, you know? Keeping his desire to himself (mostly) and trying to think of ways to get Lucy to see him in a different light.

Turns out, she already did.

She was just stupid enough to think he didn’t see _her_.

Seriously, one of the greatest minds all around Fiore and she think he doesn’t want her? And here he was thinking she didn’t see him enough of a man to take his desire seriously. But no! The smart, sexy, beautiful celestial mage of his didn’t see his desire _at all._

But how?

Like, waking up trapped in his arms as his dick was hard and heavy on her ass was a sign of friendship?

Did she think he burst into all of their friends’ houses when he can hear they were naked in there?

Was it out of friendship that he kept touching her anywhere he could reach?

Did she fucking think it meant he saw her as a friend when she woke up with his mouth inches from her nipples?

So yeah, Natsu was seething. He watched her leave the guild, which he snuck into to check up on her only to hear she has zero ability to pick up hints. He snuck out just as quietly he snuck in and went to the side entrance of the guild. Sadly, Levy had to find someone else to get her the chips she wanted.

Because _someone_ wouldn’t be able to walk for long.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucy was trying to reach to the packet of chips up on the highest shelf of the storage. She had no idea who decided it was a good place but she understood why Levy refused to let any of the chips go to waste.

Just as her thin fingers managed to grasp the packet, a warm hand was placed on her back, startling her. She squealed as she tried to turn around, trapping herself into a very warm and familiar chest.

“Natsu!” she scolded, “You scared me! What are you even doing here? This is a girls night you know.” She was doing her best to catch her breath as she pretended that she wasn’t affected that much, but with his iron grip and that unfamiliar glint in his eyes, Natsu wasn’t helping.

“I need your help, Luce.” He said, voice unusually quiet, no trace of a smile on his handsome face.

Worry was quick to cover her heart, so Lucy was nodding before even managing to say “Okay. Um, what is wrong? How can I help?” She clutched to his arm, and for a second she thought she saw his eyes turn golden.

Maybe she shouldn’t drink that last glass of wine.

Natsu closed his eyes and leaned down, burying his face into her neck and making her breath hitch. He took a deep breath and Lucy couldn’t stop herself as her nails dug into his skin. Natsu turned his head, lips touching her ear. When he whispered like giving her a secret, she felt her legs buckle.

“It is in my place. Can you come with me?”

She was grateful for his strong arm that was still holding her because she was no longer capable to do so. “Y-yeah. Sure. Anything.” She said, all in one breath.

The problem must be really big, because as she said the last word, she felt Natsu tighten his arm around her and felt his lips broke into a smile.

 _It must be a huge problem, if he is grateful for the fact that I agreed to help,_ or so she thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

LOL.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Worry was eating Lucy alive. She never saw Natsu this quiet. He took her hand into his right as they left the guild and been dragging her along since then. He didn’t answer any of her questions, simply saying she would have to see. By the time they reached the door of his home, she was ready to burst out of her skin.

“If it is bugs, I will kill you.” She mumbled, her brown eyes trying to see from the window by the door.

“It is not bugs.” Natsu said, rolling his eyes and opening the door. He pushed the door all the way but didn’t enter, looking at Lucy expectantly.

“What?” Lucy asked, kind of expecting him to face the danger first like he always did.

Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her to the entrance. “Go in.”

Normally, Lucy would give him hell for using that tone with her, like he was ordering her around, but this whole thing was too confusing, so she just obeyed.

Although a bit dark, his house seemed normal. Even tidy, considering his standards. As she was looking around, trying to see in the darkness, Natsu slammed the door shut. Lucy jumped from the sudden noise and turned towards him, ready to tell him quiet whatever he was playing.

But somehow without moving from where he was, Natsu managed to light up the fireplace and when she turned around, he was illuminated by the light from the fire. His eyes looked as if they shined gold, like they sometimes do when he is feeling too much anger. There was no smile on his usually cheerful face, and he was leaning on the door as if blocking her exit.

A chill went down her spine, primal side of her mind screaming her to run. But she knew Natsu would never hurt her, so she ignored that part.

She must have taken a long time looking at his face because Natsu pointed towards behind her. “It is in the back.”

Lucy nodded, even though she suddenly didn’t like the idea of that. She knew there was a bathroom and a separate but tinier room back there, so she assumed whatever he wanted to show her was at that room.

She tried to ignore his eyes and the fact that he didn’t follow her as she wrenched the door to back open. By memory, she turned towards right, hands searching the walls blindly to find the door.

There was the sound of a lock, or so she thought but when she turned around Natsu was there. “Turn around.” He whispered to her lips, and Lucy was so lost in questions about her situation, she let him manhandle her as he gently but firmly turned her around.

She felt his warm arms sneak around her, one going up her face to cover her eyes as the other reached to door handle. She heard the sound of the door opening, and light leaked from the tiny gaps of his fingers as they covered her eyes.

“You ready?” He asked, moving close enough to her that she felt the warmth of his chest at her back. “I-I guess.” She was hoping to be ready, because this was the first thing to cause Natsu act so weird and it certainly was-

Was a bed.

It was a bed.

Lucy blinked a couple more times as her brain went nope, and closed the curtains to leave for a yearly vacation. “What?” She asked, nothing making sense to her.

All this secrecy, all this worry was for a _bed?_

“I renewed the room. Was planning to show you much later, but… “

Now that he said it, she noticed the room was much bigger than she remembered. It was almost as big as the front room, which meant he built a room without her noticing.

Seriously, this guy was unbelievable.

The bed was on the center of the room, almost twice the size of her own bed. There seemed to be closed, a wall-mounted one that looked handmade and expensive all at the same time. The walls were plain but painted nicely, kind of adding to freshly done atmosphere of the room. It wasn’t decorated maybe, but it was finished for sure.

It pissed Lucy off.

“This is what did you need help with? I ditched Levy for you!” She was busy trying to calculate an excuse for her short absence when Natsu scoffed.

“Of course not Luce.” He was suddenly right at her back. His head down, lips brushing her ear again. “I need you to help me understand something.”

“What?”

Natsu hummed, taking another deep breath which, he let out right behind her ear, that caused Lucy’s insides to clench. “Why don’t you take a closer look?”

Before Lucy could answer warm and big hands pushed her, causing her to jump slightly as she harshly landed on the bed, squealing. “What was that for you-“ The words died in her throat as she turned around to face her best friend and watched as he took his shirt off.

Natsu gazed down on her with golden eyes, a scowl on his handsome face as he put one knee on the bed, next her. Lucy, suddenly feeling too much like a prey, tried to ask something as she moved away from him on bed, but Natsu was quicker, He grabbed her thigh, forcefully sliding her back under him by the edge of the bed.

“Help me understand Luce, how can one of the smartest mages of Fiore can be so fucking stupid?”

“What?” Lucy breathed out, suddenly feeling the welcome weight of her keys on her leg right next to his hand. Before she could attempt anything, he was taking them away. “Hey! Natsu-“ She rose up from bed to get her keys but Natsu throw her right back on it, almost too easily.

“They are safe, don’t worry. I just don’t want any of them interrupting us.”

“I-Interrupting? Natsu! What has gotten into you- A-Are you even Natsu?” The idea of some creature replacing his friend or some dark mage poisoning him was starting to make so much sense to Lucy.

Especially when he laughed like that, so cruelly.

“Oh Mavis. You are serious, aren’t you?” He shook his head, laughing to himself as he grabbed her face roughly, her hands shooting up to pry his fingers away but failing.

“I don’t think you can help me understand, but I can help you, Luce. Do you want to understand?”

Lucy was sure this man was not her best friend, and felt tears gather up on the corners of her eyes as she nodded, deciding to play by his rules until she could escape and find actual Natsu.

“If you want something from someone, you don’t go around telling about it to other people. You tell it to that person.” He started explaining, voice calm but fingers digging into her beautiful face as he watched first signs of understanding in her beautiful brown eyes. “You want me to fuck you? You want me to fucking choke you? I am the guy you tell that to. Not. Other. People.”

He knew his control was slipping, pupils becoming slatted, fangs dropping. But sadly for her, he wasn’t planning on gaining that control back any time soon. 

“So here’s what we gonna do, I am gonna make sure you understand this, and then like a good fucking girl, you gonna tell me all about it once again. And then, if you do a good job, I will tell you stuff as well. Deal?”

Lucy was hyperventilating, unable to believe that it really, truly was _him._ And not only that, he also heard her. He knew everything. He-

Natsu shook Lucy by his strong grip on her face, ripping her away from her thoughts. She nodded, agreeing to his terms. Only then he let her go.

“Okay.” Lucy said, unable to even glare at him even though the pain because of how ashamed she felt, “Let’s talk it out.”

Natsu laughed, making her raise her brown eyes up in confusion. “Talk? Oh baby, no.” Her breath hitched at the pet name, and so she missed him moving towards her again, grabbing her and manhandling her as he turned on the bed until she was nearly bent over his knee, her slippers falling off her feet in the process.

She felt her face go up in flames and tried to balance herself so she could turn back to him, but he ignored her high-pitched protests. His hand on her thigh slowly moved upwards, in such a gentle way that was a contrast to how he treated her since they entered to his house. He kept going until his hand was on her ass, slowly petting her.

Lucy squirmed, trying to get away from him before he noticed that even such a little contact caused her to get wet. But before she managed to do that, his thumb was sliding under her skirt, right up to her panties.

Her wet panties.

He groaned, throwing his head back and pressing his finger firmly on her. “What is this, Luce? Wet already?” She felt her insides clench as he talked filth in that cruel voice, too busy trying to balance and hold back her moans to answer. “It is good, though. You will need lots of it.” He mumbled as he put his hand back on her thighs, rising it up again but this time opening up her skirt as well. “Do you know why?”

Lucy felt her arms shake from the strain of holding herself up, her legs shaking in his lap as he peeled her panties away only to rip it and throw it away. She groaned and her arms gave out, nearly causing her to face plant onto the floor.

But again, Natsu was quicker and within a second his free hand was holding her by the throat as he kept petting her wet pussy like this was an everyday thing for them. “I said, do you know why you will need lots of these sweet juices of yours?” He asked calmly, but Lucy was too busy shaking to answer again.

Natsu tsked, and slapped her pussy harshly, causing her to jump momentarily until he tightened his hold on her throat and she calmed down. “Answer me.” He growled, using his thumb to rub harshly on her nether lips.

“N-No.” she sobbed, tears falling down from her face. She wasn’t sure how they ended up like this, but she knew she didn’t want it to stop.

“Because you were right Luce,” Natsu laughed, switching to prying her open again and again. “It is not gonna fit, baby. “He slapped her ass, making her jump once again as he laughed. “But don’t worry, I will make sure you take every. Single. Inch. In.” He said, slapping her ass harshly after each word.

Lucy’s chin was covered in saliva from yelling and panting, her eyes unfocused. She was so close, all he had to do was rub a little more and-

Natsu smirked as Lucy whined from the loss of stimulation. He raised his hand up, licking her juices from them. “God, you taste as good as you smell baby.”

Within a second he was manhandling Lucy again, and crouched down by the bed between her legs after pushing her on her back. She was trying to catch her breath, so she didn’t see him. “Hold back as long as you can.” Natsu mumbled to her, causing her to raise her head but before she could tell him to stop, he was between her legs.

He ignored her cries to “stop” because it was “dirty” as he inhaled deeply, ravishing in the scent of her. It was so strong, so pure here. Not tainted by other smells.

Well, up till now at least.

Natsu held her thighs firmer, forcing her to open them obscenely before he licked a broad stripe from her entrance to her clit. He groaned at the taste as Lucy moaned above him, her grip on his hair tightening, which only fueled his desire. He switched his hands a little bit and opened the lips of her pussy, diving it.

Lucy screamed, pleasure blinding her as she panted. She bit her lips, trying to hold back the embarrassing sounds but Natsu ate her out like a starving man. His inhumanly long tongue touching places where her own fingers failed to explore, pressing around her walls until she clenched on his tongue which caused him to fuck her pussy with it.

He shifted her a little bit, trying to reach deeper, and put her legs on top of his shoulders before raising up a little bit. This angle allowed him to go deeper, and he used her distraction of it to sneak one of his fingers inside of her.

She gasped, a silent scream on her lips as her brown eyes opened wide. His fingers were not only long, they were also thick and just one finger felt like her two fingers already. She sobbed as he started pump it in and out, rub around her walls till she clenched and repeat. There was no way he would fit, if even his fingers felt like this.

Natsu was watching her lose herself above him, her taste on his tongue and her scent in his nose. His dick throbbed, loving the way she was so lost to the world because of him. Even though he wanted to make this longer, he had to speed things up before he lost control and took her too soon. He wanted to make her beg first.

Lucy groaned as his tongue made a filthy wet sound like he slurped on her juices, and then he was rising up with his finger still inside. “Alright beautiful, lets see how loud you can scream.” Lucy sobbed, shaking her head as he put his knee on her side, pushing one more finger inside of her. He pumped them in and out as he used his fire to burn her clothes which were sticking on to her skin thanks to sweat, leaving her completely naked under his gaze. “Look at you. So fucking perfect.” He growled, eyes shining brighter momentarily as he forced a third finger inside of her, making her scream.

“That’s it baby girl, let me hear it.” He taunted as he angled his wrist, so the pads of his fingers were hitting on her sweet spot. “Fuck yeah” he rasped, fangs in the way yet again as she started trembling underneath him.

Just as Lucy was getting used to the constant assault on her sweet spot, he picked up speed and his pace turned brutal. Her whole body was shaking as he pumped his fingers inside of her, something unfamiliar building as her mouth was open on little “Ah-Ah-Ah”s, only sounds she managed to make.

“Give it to me Luce, come on baby.” Natsu kept taunting as he ripped his fingers out of her only to slap her wet and gaping pussy harshly, ramming his fingers back inside before she finished her scream.

Air got stuck on her throat, eyes rolling back as she squirted all over his fingers with Natsu praising her. She must have blacked out.

Because when she came back to, she was lying on the pillows, with a very naked Natsu who kept watching her as his fingers dipped in her pussy before going inside of his mouth. “Welcome back, beautiful” he said, eyes back to emerald green but smirk on his face still cruel.

“W-“Her throat hurt, and she failed to ask whatever it was she wanted to. Next second Natsu was pushing a glass up to her lips, telling her to drink and she did. Cold water felt good as it traveled down her throat, and she smiled to Natsu in thanks.

His eyes glinted gold momentarily but it was gone by the time he put the glass back to the tiny table she failed to notice when she first went inside of the room.

“I-“She cleaned her throat and tried again. “I think we should talk.”

“Sure, let’s talk.” Natsu mumbled, as he came back to bed and forced Lucy’s legs open in a familiar way.

“N-Natsu! What are you-” Natsu shushed her, like she was a baby and pushed his finger back inside of her pussy. “I ask the questions, you answer. Alright, princess?” He was mocking her but his tiny slap to her pussy in warning reminded her how he reacted to unanswered questions earlier.

“F-fine.” She mumbled, trying to push her arousal away so she could stay angry. In her defense though, her brain was drowning in a post orgasm state.

“You want me to choke you?” He asked, long and warm fingers finding their way up to her throat. Her eyes opened wide, brain suddenly back online as she sputtered to say something. Apparently, she didn’t need to think much because the next second Natsu tsked again and slapped her face, not strong enough to hurt but enough to make her feel the humiliation of it.

“Yes, or no. You want me to choke you?” He growled, one brow raising up dangerously, daring her. “Yes.” She whispered, and then his hand was back on her throat. He squeezed just a little bit, but she felt her walls clench with need.

“You think my dick is too big to fit into your cunt?” He asked, fangs glinting in the light of the candles he lit, turning the room into a much dangerous place rather than romantic.

She felt her blood rushing to her face, eyes tearing up because of humiliation as her pussy throbbed with need. “Yes.” She whispered, closing her eyes and earning another slap, this one a bit harsher.

“Eyes open. We talkin’, right Luce? Is that how proper ladies behave?” Maybe it wasn’t a real question, but Lucy answered anyway. “No.”

“Do proper ladies open their cunt for their best friends to use?” He asked, laughing cruelly as he watched tears drip from her cheeks. “No.” she said again, lips trembling.

He grabbed his dick and started coating it in her juices, while holding her gaze. “How about good little girls? Hmm? Do they wish to be fucked by their best friends?” She shook her head, mind down between her legs, worrying about his size again.

“Then what does that make you, Luce?” Her eyes snapped up to his, startled by the sudden change in his tone.

The emerald of his eyes was drowned by the gold, pupils slatted and fangs giving his smile an animalistic vibe. She gulped, unable to answer. He used his dick to slap her pussy this time, rubbing it all around her nether lips before slapping again. “Come on, you are a clever girl. You know what I want.”

Lucy tried to get her brain to work, but he started to slowly push the lips of her pussy open, distracting her. “B-Bad girl?” she asked tentatively, eyes snapping down between their bodies, but couldn’t see much because of her breasts.

“Not enough.” He tsked, dipping his head and capturing a nipple with his teeth. He played with it and then switched to sucking it harshly. “Try again” he said as he switched to her other breasts, still ignoring her cries and pleas.

“D-Dir-AH!- Dirty girl?” Lucy asked again, trying her best to get away from his fangs that kept biting all around her breast.

“Nope.” Natsu said biting her nipple again and using her distraction to push his dick up to her barrier.

Lucy was trembling under him, her chest red and angry looking due to abuse. He raised his head as he noticed her seek his eyes out and she begged him with everything she had. “Please, Natsu.”

“It makes you my little slut.” Natsu said, tightening his hand around her throat, cutting her air supply. “ _Mine.”_ And with a snarl, he pushed past her barrier.

Lucy felt pain shoot up from inside of her, blinding her. When she was calmed down enough to see again, Natsu was shushing her, petting her hair and leaving kisses all over her jaw. She was feeling incredibly full, it was as if she was splitting open by him. Her nails were dug into his shoulder were a drop of blood was oozing out. Lucy closed her eyes and focused on breathing, letting his gentle touches calm her.

“At least it fit.” She mumbled, trying to lighten the mood. But Natsu just kissed her lips, eyes bright golden and arms shaking, which she failed to notice before. She gasped as she felt him push deeper. “You- You are-“

“Not even halfway in, yeah.” Natsu raised up as she watched in horror, “Sorry, baby.” He slammed home, burying himself till they were flush against one another. Lucy was shaking underneath him, sudden force causing her to clamp down on his dick which made it hard to wait.

“Relax baby.” Natsu gritted out, using the last bit of his control as he felt the blood from her pussy drip out as it traveled down his dick. “Luce, you have to relax baby. It will hurt much more.”

She grits her teeth, pain almost too much to deal for her at the moment. Natsu huffed and shifted a little which made his dick move inside of her a little, ripping a sob from her lips. He shushed her again, his warm fingers finding her little bundle of nerves. He starts playing with her, while licking and sucking her neck and with addition of his member warming up inside of her. Soon, she is panting and crying under him for a different reason.

“N-Natsu!” She grips his shoulder “Please!”

He chuckles at her desperate plea and keeps sucking yet another bruise on her neck. “What do you want, baby girl?”

“I- I want more!” Lucy cried out, head thrown back as she tried to get him to moving but he just laughed and kept torturing her. “More? Isn’t having my dick buried deep inside your cunt is enough?”

Lucy felt her walls involuntarily clench at the filth he whispered to her ear and gasped as this caused him to thrust into her. Natsu cursed as Lucy felt some resemblance of control first time that night. She gripped him tighter, biting his ear by turning her head towards him a little bit and clenched on him purposefully.

He cursed and growled, unable to stop his hips from thrusting again, and raised up from on top of her. _“Don’t.”_ He warned her, sounding nothing like a human. She was beyond caring though, mind hazy with her need for release as she just laughed and did again.

Next second, Natsu grabbed her face harshly and was shifted them on the bed so one of her legs were up on his shoulder.

“You want to be fucked that much, Luce? Your greedy little cunt can’t get enough, huh?” He put his other hand to her throat so he could mover her other leg up to his shoulder as well. “Careful what you wish for, baby girl.”

With that he leaned down, bending her in half and slamming inside of her harshly. She wailed as she felt him hit the back of her womb every time he pushed in, making her walls clench. The slapping sounds of their bodies coming together only fueled her desire.

“Is this enough, Luce? Is this enough for your greedy cunt?” He snarled, biting her lips when all she did was moan broken pleas to him. “Fuck baby,” he growled “You are so tight.” He started going in faster, his pace cruel and unforgiving. “You feel good baby? You like being fucked? You like being used by your best friend? “

She groaned, his words making her legs tremble with need on his shoulders. She was close and if he kept that up-

Natsu sneaked his arms around her and pulled her up, shifting so he was sitting back, and she was on top of her. “Ride me.” He snarled, one hand dropping to her ass while the other grabbed her by throat. “Ride me like you wanted to, you little slut.” Lucy felt her eyes roll back as his hand squeezed her throat, choking her. She gripped his shoulders and started to move on his lap, but her entire body was shaking between his arms. So, seeing she couldn’t do it, Natsu raised her up only to slam her back on his dick. “What is wrong, beautiful?” He bit her trembling lips, panting along with her as his desire builds up alongside of hers. “Can’t ride it? Is it too big for your tight virgin cunt?” He laughed as he tightened his hold on her throat, being careful not to go too far. “Not a virgin anymore though, are you? How does it feel babygirl? How does it feel to jump on your best friend’s dick, that is drenched in your virgin blood?”

Lucy groaned, her desire finally breaking as she squirted all over his lap. Her walls squeezed him rhythmically, causing his desire to snap right after her.

He cursed and crushed their lips together, holding Lucy tight against his chest as he filled her up.

It took a while for them to catch their breath and by the time they managed to get down from their highs, Natsu’s eyes were back to emerald green and looked all over face with worry.

Lucy on the other hand just grabbed his face and gave him a tiny kiss.

“If you dare to apologize, I will cut your dick off.” Even though still feeling the weight of his actions, Natsu couldn’t help but tease her, “Loved it that much, huh?”

“Yes.” Lucy breathed out to his lips, her smile faltering when she felt him get hard inside of her. He opened his mouth to say something, apologize probably but words died down in his throat when Lucy clenched on him and then her face burst into flames.

Like a trigger, it caused his dick to twitch and Lucy clenched again. Natsu took a deep breath and said “… Or we could do the talking later?”

“Yeah. Later. Okay.” Lucy mumbled, nodding her head along with him. He grabbed her tighter, his smirk taking that dark tone as gold started to shine in his emerald eyes.

“Now, what was that about my height and a wall?”

Lucy giggled, hiding her blush in his neck as he slammed her against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing for h o u r s. This was supposed to be a short story. Just an idea but them BAM.  
> I am not sure if i would add to this, which is why its status is completed, but I have kind of side storylines, so this is like me sharing a middle chapter of a story.  
> I am stressed the ef out thanks to online classes and instead of listening I started fanfiction.  
> All forms of feedback is welcome, but I love reviews. Let me know what you think!  
> Although I would appreciate it if you go easy on me, I did not proof read and i just wrote it as it came to me after a day of quizzes, so.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
